cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Goes There 2
Who Goes There, Part 2 is a continuation of the Who Goes There? story arc that took place on the Cerberus Daily News Forums between the months of February and July 2011. Starting in mid-August 2011, it covers a variety of events stretching across the Mass Effect galaxy, with a special focus on the STG's (and several other individuals') continued fight against the antagonist of the previous arc. Cast Like its predecessor, Who Goes There, Part 2 involves a massive cast from across the galaxy. Primary investigators and antagonists are listed below, in alphabetical order: * Abattoir * Albert Lowell * Anthony Dietrich * Aphin Protretho * Bellatrix * Clint van Wallach * CUTE YOUNG FELINE MAMMAL * Dan Morrison * Doc Grog * Diane Qi * Elara T'Meyra * Etnos'Corova vas Pequod * Everett Maliszewski * Gabriel Krzypilowski * Gothteng Vedix * Helena Mathioudakis * James David Lear * Jorgal Dwick * Kaneel'Jorash nar Sombrei * Lyra Palmer * Maladact Tarn * Marcus Taylor * Mr. Adams * Niamh Callaghan * Obterian Turnonav * Rachel Fisher * Relto * Shane Ryder * Sirinic Scaramanji * Talyth Mellas * Terrorbyte * Urdnot Soruk * William Lanning Since portions of WGT's storyline concerned public events, a number of other characters were involved in the storyline without being part of the investigation. Threads (work in progress!) * Username: Call_Me_Ishmael: Meet the New Quarian. * Does anyone here know anything about fungus?: In which a quarian discusses means of analyzing a new discovery. * So I have results on the fungus I collected!: Ishmael discusses his findings, which may be worrying to some veterans on this board. * Any Pilots Here Available for Hire?: A slowly-reestablishing Turnonav requests a pilot for uncertain terms. Also, some whining some human losers, but that’s not important. (Seriously.) * Sorry I haven’t been around lately…: Aphin explains his lack of presence on the boards as of late…and mentions needing to return a certain book. * So, some more information about Specimen Alpha: More results…and some commentary from a distinctly odd bystander. * The Human Illium: Dietrich makes a rare personal visit with a contact…and discovers something incredible. * Any of you kind folk know where I can find a geneticist?: Turnonav has been quite busy as of late. * Buying In: Aphin brings in a few people to talk about certain events. * Ishmael’s Final Post, Recorded for Posterity: After the STG wiped it from the thread, that is. * Live Feed: The original thread it was posted in. * Loose Ends: A dirt-digging reporter meets together a shady-looking salarian. * Details: Dietrich does his job. * 37 Found dead on research platform: One of Dietrich’s plans bears fruit. Of a golden variety. * The Debrief: An introduction to Qoroq. * Out In the Cold: The hunt takes them to Noveria, where all games end in tragedy. * Interrogation, Part II: A rescue on Noveria. * Noveria Debriefing: Back to the drawing board... * Colour Out of Space: Research and mythology. * The End: Title says it all. Category:Story